Akatsuki no Itami to Tokori
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: he Akatsuki decides they want to start a village instead of conquer the world. so, they take six children, each from a different village, and train them up. Takes place in the Chunin exams for the most part, six or more OC's rated M for Hidan and his Protegee.
1. Prologue

A huge white bird flew over the moon, a tall blonde man in a red clouded black robe stood on its back, the high collar hiding his smirk. He liked Leader-sama's new plan. He wasn't like the immortal idiot who liked killing. He couldn't wait to bring the child back to headquarters. The Bird dived and landed at the edge of town, the man leaped off and landed lightly by it, his long feminine blonde hair falling around his face.

"Took you long enough." A man with red hair was leaning against the wall, looking quite annoyed.

"Ah, Sasori-Danna, you've become even more impatient since you got your human body back, yeah." The blonde man shook his head.

"Deidara, don't try my patience. " Sasori growled, his honey colored eyes glaring.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get the kid Sasori Danna. Don't have a cow, yeah" Deidra smirked and started walking into the heart of the village. Sasori shook his head thinking along the lines of _Pain sama was not too intelligent on choosing Deidara for this one. Maybe he should have gotten the child from Iwa. _But Sasori didn't know that Deidara knew exactly what he was doing. He had all the clay he needed, and all the explosives he needed. He quickly came to the home he was looking for, and slipped in a window, straight into a young child's room.

'd-Daddy?" a small voice whimpered, Deidara's eyes fell on a small girl with kabuki like rings around her eyes. He guessed she had the rings for the same reason as the Kazekage—never sleeping

"I am not your father little girl, but soon, you will see me as one of your Fathers, and mentors. You will come with me and my partner quietly, or I will have to render you unconscious, yeah" Deidara explained quietly and carefully.

'Will you hurt me like mommy does?" the little girl whimpered.

"The only pain you will come by is our training you to become one of the greatest Shinobi in the Shinobi Nations, your special; you won't be just a weapon like your father made you to be. You're strong, and we will help you get stronger. What's your name, yeah? Mines Deidara" Deidara asked.

"Itami Dei." She whispered. "Daddy says I'm named for the pain I cause."

"Well, Itami, you seem nice, yeah," Deidara reached out, stoking her reddish brown hair, "you will be welcome in the Akatsuki."

"Ill come quietly, Deidara-sensei." Itami smiled, "I'm four years old by the way…"

"Alright, come on, yeah." Deidara scooped her up and climbed out her widow, running back to the bird and Sasori.

"You got her, Deidara, without waking the whole village, or knocking her out?" Sasori raised a red eyebrow.

"D-Deidara-Sensei... who...who's that?" Itami hid behind the edge of Deidra's cloak.

"He is another sensei of yours, he will help me with your teaching, but, he's not as nice as me, yeah." Deidara winked at Itami, who giggled softly.

"Shut up brats, let's get back to HQ." Sasori growled and leaped onto the bird, and put his straw hat back on, the wispy strips of cloth hanging around his face, Deidara helped Itami up onto the bird and they flew away into the night.

In Konahgakure, a small boy was put under a harmless Genjustu and whisked away by a man with black hair and a man with blue skin.

'Itachi, are you sure it's safe to take this one?"The man with blue skin growled, "He is a distant relative of the nine tails vessel, and that kid will try his hardest to get him back."

'We have been observing long enough Kisame, Sora Hyashi has the Rinnegan capabilities. He will make a fine addition to the village."

"Heh," Kisame gave a shark like grin, "I guess you won't be having your brother kill you now?" Itachi sent a death glare at Kisame, 'Whoa, sorry, didn't know that was tender territory."

In Iwagakure, a man with silver hair and another man with glowing green eyes rn through the trees, and leaped over a river, soon joined by another group of a man with red hair and peircings, and a woman with blue hair.

"Pain-sama, did you get yours?" the man with silver hair asked.

"yes." The red haired man replied, and the woman with blue hair was revealed to be carrying a small girl who had bright blue hair like her own.

'Damn Konan," The man snickered, "Is that your fucking brat?"

'Shut up Hidan, unless you want to lose an arm. The man with silver hair grumbled softly.

A thing could be seen walking out of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, carrying a strange looking child. The little girl had what seemed to be violet petal around her pale white face, peeking out from her cloak. The man who carried her seemed similar, with a large Venus flytrap around his bi-colored head. The man had been watching the girl since he found her, taking slight interest in one like himself, she like his was the result from experimentation (AU: I don't know if that's what made Zetsu or not) he met up with another man, usually hyper, but was toned down as a result of carrying a young boy from the sound village.

"I feel sorry, fr this boy, Zetsu-san." The masked mn said.

"And why is that, Tobi?"The white side of the man said.

"He was abused by his town for his Keikai Genkai." It sounded as if Tobi was frowning. "I got him after they attacked him.. I tried to save him but I didn't get there on time… its horrible what people do to kids."

"That's what happens when your different Tobi." The black side of Zetsu growled.

'I know. And that's why I'm glad we got him. He has the same Keikai Genkai of that little boy that lived in the Wave nation… but he hopefully won't die like Haku."

"I hope none of our new protégée's die, Tobi." White Zetsu sighed.

Eventually every team with their individual children arrived at an underground entrance, and they all looked at each other,

"Everyone is present I suppose?" the leader asked.

"Tobi is here!" the man with a mask yelled, waking a few of the kids.

"D..D…Deidara-sensei? Are we here?" Itami yawned.

"No needles!"The girl with petals screamed, "Wit…what? Who...are you guys?"

"Are... You going to hurt me?" The ice boy blinked cold blue eyes at Tobi.

"You are all Akatsuki Academy students as of right now." Pain said coolly, "You will not leave the Headquarters until you are gennin, this is your new village. You were all mistreated in some way, and we have rescued you, and will treat you as family. Welcome, o your new home."


	2. Teams and Tests

Itami sat on the edge of the river and sighed. Today they were going to the chunin exams, and she couldn't wait.

"Itami, we have to go back to the HQ." A boy walked up behind her, no older than her. He had short slicked back black hair, and green eyes. He wore his cloak open to mid-chest, a necklace hung around his neck, with an upside-down triangle with a circle round it. A three bladed black scythe was strapped to his back.

"Shut it Kenzo-baka." Itami sneered.

"Hey, Dei-Chan told me to tell you." Kenzo shrugged. One of Itami's eyebrows twitched.

"Kai." She whispered.

"Oh shit!" Kenzo tried to run, but a spider on his back detonated, a little close to Itami for comfort, but a layer of sand sprung up and protected her.

"What the fuck was that for you fucking bitch!?" Kenzo's head screamed at her.

"Don't. Ever. Insult Deidara-sensei." Itami growled, her dark amber eyes glowering at him as she picked up his head and the various parts of his body, "Hey, Kaori-Chan! I know your there, I can smell, you, help me carry this baka back to HQ." a small girl with pile white skin and a purple flower growing around her face crept into the clearing and helped pick up Kenzo's legs.

"Why do you two fight so much?" Kaori asked softly.

"Same reason that Hidan-baka and Deidara-sensei fight all the time. We clash. He's a stupid asshole, and I am an artist."

"Artist my ass you fucking bitch!" Kenzo growled.

"Hmm." Itami tapped her chin, "Your immortal right, Kenzo?"

'Fuck yeah." Kenzo sneered, so Itami stabbed a needle into his decapitated chest. "Holy fuck that hurts Gah!" Kenzo squealed. They entered the HQ with a cursing yelling Kenzo.

"What the fuck did you do to my student?" Hidan growled.

"He insulted us, Hidan sempai." Kaori muttered.

'And, let me guess. Little miss poison-slash-artist blew him up and then poisoned him?" Hidan crossed his arms.

"Oh, I am so proud of you Itami-san, yeah" Deidara laughed.

"Take him to Kakuzu, Kaori." White Zetsu sighed.

"Why don't we eat him?" Black Zetsu contradicted s Kaori carried the rest of Kenzo t the infirmary.

"Well, we are going to decide who can go to the Chunin Exams." Pain sat at the couch with Konan and a little girl with blue hair in-between them. The little girl had short blue hair in the exact same style as Konan's including the origami flower. She had the Rinnegan, as well as Pain and the boy that sat next to Pain. The boy had short brown hair and piercings just like Pain.

"Wait were not all going?" A boy with silver hair asked.

"No, all the gennin are going, but only two senseis other than Konan and I are going." Pain sighed, 'Konan and I are going just because we're the Village leaders."

"I thought it was already decided that Zetsu-san and I were going, yeah." Deidara tipped his head.

"Well, I don't want to go anyway." Hidan grumbled.

"Sasori said he wanted to go and see how Itami did with her Puppet and poisons, yeah."

"We can make an acceptation for Sasori. What we'll do is we'll send Zetsu and Hidan for one squad, and Deidara and Sasori for the other. Kapiche?" Pain looked annoyed.

"Who will be in the Squads?" Sasori droned from a corner.

"For team one, that will be dei-Saso," Konan started, "We will have Itami, Sora and Kenzo."

"No way! I am NOT being on the same team s that baka!" Itami cried out.

'Shush, yeah, Itami, pain Sama and Konan are great strategists. You can keep him under control, whilst Sora can work on the Rinnegan, and you can do your awesome explosive slash sand slash puppetry stuff, yeah" Deidara grinned.

"And the Hidan Zetsu squad will be Yuto, Kaori and Misaki. " Pain finished. "We leave as soon s Kakuzu stitches the dumbass back together."

'Hey! Who are you calling a Dumbass!?" Keno growled, and Hidan smacked him with the blunt end of his scythe,

'Shut it you dumbass!" Hidan growled.

"Let's go." Pain drawled, and they moved out, "Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, watch HQ. And Itachi is in charge."

'Why is Itachi in charge!?" Kisame whined.

"Because you'd throw a party." Sora snickered.

The group of Akatsuki students and their Sensei's stood at the entrance to Konahgakure gates. Pain blinked slowly and they entered the village going to the sign up room, and where they would take their first test. They walked up to the building and Pain turned round, "I will go get hotel rooms, Hidan, Sasori and Konan will come with me." The group spilt up, and one group of black and red entered the building another went into town.

The guards in the hallway looked over to see a group of eight; they all looked virtually similar, though six of them had their faces hidden by a straw hat that had wispy paper tendrils hanging down from the edges. Two seemed to be mutated. The taller had this green thing around its head, resembling a flytrap, and was spilt down the middle, one side pitch black, the other stark white. The shorter was female with a violet flower growing around her, and her skin was pale white. They all wore the same uniform of black cloak patterned with rd clouds.

"That's a stupid trick." One snickered, a female's voice from the center. A male's voice called out, 'kai!" and here was a pouf and the guard's henges vanished as well as the false number on the wall. The group in the cloaks walked up the stairs the one with the green flytrap thing grumbling about 'his leaves touching the stairwell'.

'Good sniffing out that Genjustu, Sora, Itachi san taught you well, yeah." Deidara praised one of his pupils.

Did you say, Itachi?" a voice growled behind them, a man with black hair and three gennin next to him. They wore Otogakure uniforms.

"Ahh, you're his little brother, Sauske-kun, yeah." Deidara snickered.

'Where is he?" Sauske growled.

"You'll never find him Baka." Sora growled.

"And who are you?" Sauske chuckled.

"His student." Sora raised his chin and glared at Sauske with a Sharingan, having deactivated the Rinnegan.

"You little!" Sauske was about to his Sora when Deidara grabbed his arm and growled at him,

'You will not harm my student, yeah. I assume you are jounnen and have already passed the Chunin exam. You hurt my student, and I hurt you, yeah." Deidara threw Sauske back into a blonde man.

"He Sauske, what's going on?" Naruto turned around.

"Nothing" Sauske mumbled and walked away, the three Oto gennin following him, sending nasty glares at them. A man with scars on his face and a black trench coat walked in.

'Find a seat." He ordered, and everyone sat down. A test was passed out, and ruled were explained. Itami smirked, Cheating was her specialty. She reached her hand into her clay pouch and felt the implanted mouths on her hands come to life and lick up the clay, and started chewing on them, creating a moldable structure. Sora coughed and Itami growled at him. A few minuts passed, and the mouth on her hand spit out a wad of clay, of which she molded into a ct, and sent running across the desk. Sora smirked and waited as the cat jumped out the widow. Keno held back an evil chuckle, and Itami brought her two fore fingers to her lips and smirked. Three. Two. One.

"Kai."

_**BOOM**_


	3. Insanity

**MASSIVE UPDAAAATTEE! YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL GET UBER UER CONFUSED!**

**I have changed my Penname, for tagstheSandninja no longer fits me. i am now, TheFox, named that not for the kybuui, but for the majestic quadruped animal, if you are a close friend of mine, i just might explain the reason behind this sudden change.**

* * *

Many chunin and jounnen went running for the door, Itami peeked out the window to see the rubble falling to the ground. She sent another clay sculpture, a wolf this time, who c0ollected answers from abandoned tests. She quickly wrote them down from what she saw from the Wolf's memory, and her team-mates copied her answers. In doing so, they managed to pass the written test, as well as disqualify a quarter of the classroom that had jumped up to look at the source of the explosion. Itami snickered at Ibiki pronounced those who were there looking out the window, were disqualified as well as their teams. And that took a big chunk out of the exams. It left the Oto team, both Akatsuki teams, two leaf teams and a Suna team.

"Well, that was a nice explosion; is there any Nin from Iwa here, y chance?" Ibiki looked at the Gennin, who shrugged. Itami spoke up,

"And what if there are?" her amber eyes glowed dangerously.

'I wasn't aware there were." Ibiki shrugged.

"Well, there aren't." Sora smirked.

"But our sensei hails from Iwa." Kenzo gave a snarky smirk. Their faces were covered y their hats, but it was obvious that they were full of themselves. Sora and Itami both seemed bored; the Chunin shit was way beneath them. Misaki was looking around the room a clueless look on her face.

'Well, you all pass." Ibiki shrugged, "You are to report to The Forest of Death at eleven o' clock in the morning tomorrow. The proctor then will explain. Dismissed."

"Misaki was looking around the room a clueless gleam in her dark blue eyes, Kaori sighed and tapped on her shoulder. Misaki screamed and turned tossing something t her.

"Ahh! My petal!" Kaori screamed as a thick clear liquid started oozing from a deep gash on her petal, she leaped up and ran from the room whimpering, leaving a trail of the sticky clear substance. Itami snarled and turned around,

"Misaki you dunce! Why did you hurt Kaori?" Itami snarled. Misaki cowered under the sand artist,

'I'm sorry! She just scared me!" Misaki whimpered. Sand particles clung to her fist as she raised it ack, and punched Misaki in the face, the sand scraping her skin, and tearing it. Itami ran off, after her half-plant friend, her heat blew off, revealing her shoulder length pretty reddish brown hair, and her angry eyes. Kenzo stood there stunned. Itami hurt him often, because they fought… he had never seen her this angry though. He felt something stir in his chest as he watched the beautiful sand user run out of the room. Yuto and Sora helped Misaki stand up, and Kenzo just stared. An Oto Nin stood and walked over to Kenzo smirking.

"Well, seems like you cloud ass's are as mentally unstable as the Kazekage." The boy sneered. He had green eyes and lack hair. Kenzo felt something rear in him, he spun around and picked up the boy like he was nothing,

"Itami is not mentally unstable!" Kenzo's deep green eyes glared into the boys as he threw him against the wall and ran forward, grabbing Itami's hat, and following her.

Meanwhile, in the room where all the senseis were, they spoke about their apprentices.

"Itami exploded something, yeah.' Deidara snickered. Hidan smiled and shook his head,

'You and your fucking pupil are fucking insane." Suddenly the door burst open, and Kaori ran in and ran to Zetsu, crying.

'Kaori!" both sides of Zetsu exclaimed, 'What's wrong?" he kneeled down so he was level with his crying protégée's face. Kaori whimpered, holding her hand against a petal, thick sap oozing between her black gloved fingers. 'I'll eat whoever did this..." lack Zetsu snarled, while White Zetsu sighed, "Who did this?"

"Misaki attacked her!" Itami came running in, trailing sand, an angry blaze in her eyes, her reddish brown hair wild.

"Where is your hat Itami, yeah? And why is your hand bleeding, yeah?" Deidara walked over to his pupil and took her hand in his.

"Well… I sort of sand-punched Misaki in the face." Itami rubbed the back of her head, 'At least Ibiki left before that happened or we'd be in trouble."

"Fuck… you run fast." Kenzo ran into the room next, and fell on his back, not noticing that his scythe had plunged deep into his shoulder.

"Kenzo… your shoulder?" Itami looked at her teammate, who jumped up,

"Fuck! Holy shit! It won't come out!" Itami walked over to him and held him still, and slowly worked the scythe out.

"Thanks." Kenzo blushed, he had never seen Itami without her being pissed or having her hat on, "and oh… you dropped this." Kenzo held out Itami's hat. She smile and too it, Kenzo's heart seemed to stop when she smiled. _ Fuck, what's wrong with me!? _ He thought at the pain in his chest. Itami and him walked over to Misaki, and watched at Zetsu attempted to repair the petal, but it kept bleeding, the tip was wilting.

'Hey, I have a friend that can heal that." A blonde guy with whisker marks on his cheeks walked over followed by three kids, a boy with a green scarf, a girl with orange hair, and a boy with glasses and a runny nose.

"Who?" White Zetsu asked.

"Sakura-Chan!" the blonde called, and girl with shoulder length pink hair walked over, she wore a red shirt, and three girls followed her, a girl with purple hair and white eyes, a girl with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair.,

'Yes Naruto?" Sakura sighed.

"You can heal a plant cant—"

'I'm not a plant!" Kaori shirked. Not much could get her mad, but one thing was calling her a plant.

"Shh" Sakura smiled and put a hand over her bleeding petal, it glowed, and healed, "does someone here have a sap… transfusion? She needs to go to the hospital."

'We can." Black and White Zetsu aid together.

"Did you just…" Naruto looked bewildered

"Yes he talks in two voices." Sasori melted out of the shadows and picked up Kaori bridal style, 'Let's get our gennin to the hospital, so you can give her some sap, Zetsu." Kenzo and Itami started to follow, but Deidara put up a hand,

"Kaori will be ok, yeah, you two go eat."

"Hai, sensei." Itami bowed, and then called out, 'I'll come and visit you, Kaori!"

'Ok, have fun with Kenzo, Itami-Chan!" Kaori called back weakly.


	4. Spilling Her Heart

Kenzo sighed, and looked over at his partner, they had both taken off their hats, he felt his black hair brushing his ear, then looked up at the sun, scowling, his head felt like it was on fire.

'What's wrong Kenzo?" Itami looked over at her teammate.

"It's too fucking hot out here. My head is burning." Kenzo complained. Itami smiled and made a hand sign, and then laughed when Kenzo flinched,

"I'm helping you silly. But… don't look up." Kenzo frowned, he was suddenly in shadows, and so instead of looking up, he reached up, feeling the grainy particles of sand.

"Oh… thank you Itami…. I'm glad were getting along." Kenzo smiled at her, marveling about how he hadn't ever noticed how beautiful she was… her hair was a gorgeous auburn, and fell smoothly to her shoulders; her skin was the color of honey, clashing nicely with the black around her pretty auburn eyes.

"I am too… you're… kind of fun to be around when you're not being a nasty prat.' Itami smirked, Kenzo smiled then a thought dawned on him,

"Itami, why do you have the lack marks around your eyes? I can tell its not make up." Kenzo asked, Itami's smile vanished, and Kenzo's heart lurched, he hoped she wasn't angry,

"I can't tell you… at least… not here. There's a lake in the forest a little ways away… let's go there." The sand filtered into her cloak and into the pouches he knew were on the lining of her cloak, he had watched her sew them on. They walked a long time, over a red ridge, and into a clearing, there was a lake, and a cherry tree. They sat down under it and were quiet for a few moments. Itami sighed and took her cloak off, it was really heavy, and there was sand in it all the time. It fell to the grass with a thump, and she lay down, Kenzo took the scythe off his ack and lay down next to her. They were silent for a few moments, and then Itami spoke up,

'If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, ill cut you to pieces with your own scythe, then burry each part of your body in a different place, in a fifty =mile radius."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Kenzo toned down his anger at the threat, and led ack from cursing at her. She nodded then took a deep breath,

"You know, I came from Sunagakure, the home of the Shukaku. When the Kazekage was a little boy, Shukaku escaped, and left his chakra everywhere. My father was a young jounnen at that time, and was power hungry. He collected the extra chakra, and kept it for a while, then he met my mother, an equally power hungry jounnen. They got together… and when I was born, they sealed the chakra in my body, making me a demi-jin-jurriki. I was hurt badly daily, if I even tried to fall asleep, my mum would eat the shit out of me… my father named me Itami Dei… Great Pain. The night Deidara sensei came to get me, I had been beaten until I broke… my arms were both broken, and I had a serious concussion. That's why I was willing to leave, because I hated Suna, and Suna hated me." Itami finished with, "now that I've spilled my heart out to you, feel free to laugh." She looked over at Kenzo, surprised to see his face contorted in sorrow,

"Why… would I fucking laugh at that? You mistake me for Hidan. Itami… that's terrible, I'm not like him. He has not feelings except anger, I am a Jashinist, but I am also a human, I feel sorrow to hear that fucking itch did that to you. I can't believe... I'm sorry... I feel like fucking shit for being such an asshole to you for so long."

'I…. Kenzo?" Itami looked at him wide eyed her mouth open in surprise, then Kenzo laughed,

"Since were spilling our hearts out, I'll tell you, why I'm such an asshole. I had a nearly perfect life in Iwa, I was loved, but I was full of hatred, some sick snake killed my family ((AU: Orochimaru strikes again!)) Hidan told me he could help me get my revenge… but that chicken butt head got it before me. Oh well. But... I was always such an ass to you…" Kenzo sat up on his arm and looked over at Itami, her hair spilled onto the green grass, auburn against green, it brought out the colors well, "I was always such an ass, because I'm an immature fuck. I think…" he swallowed his pride then looked at her again, "You are the most beautiful creature on earth."

**Itami's POV**

He didn't just say what I think he did…. No... He called me beautiful? Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips crash against my own, n arm next to my head, his chest overlapping my own. My mind raced, he was an ass, but there was always that strange gleam in his eyes… attraction. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I closed my eyes and entangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him back. Somewhere in my mind, something scrams at me, there's something wrong, and you're not supposed to e doing this! But I ignore it, Kenzo's lips are so soft, the way his arm snakes under me, holding me against him makes my body heat up. I feel his lips part, and his tongue against my lips, and I open to let him explore. Our tongues fight for dominance, and he wins. After a few moments we break away panting, our lips red and swollen

"Well… I half feel like slapping you, and half feel like kissing you again." I smiled up at him.

"Let's go with the latter." He smiled and leaned down, and we were lost in another kiss.

**End Itami POV**

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel and made their way up the stairs, fingers entwined, laughing softly. They entered the room, and looked around, Deidara, Sora and Hidan all sat in the living room, and a pen fell, making a loud clatter in the silence.

"What. The. Fuck?" Hidan's violet eyes were wide, staring at Kenzo and Itami's entwined fingers.


	5. Anger

After Kenzo and Itami had explained what had happened, Deidara pulled Itami to the side and talked to her while Kenzo went to fix his hair, Hidan going after him.

With Deidara and Itami-

"Itami, you need to get rid of him, yeah!" Deidra said. Itami was brushing her hair and growled,

"Why?"

"He's a fucking Jashinist is what why, yeah! He's a little Hidan, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Itami growled, a small amount of black chakra pulsed around her and sand swirled around at her feet, and she punched Deidara in the face,

"You're my mentor, not my fucking father you twit! You can't tell me who I can and cannot be with!" Itami then stormed into her teams room, Deidara lay on the floor, holding his split cheek. _Damn she hits hard yeah._ He thought.

With Hidan and Kenzo-

"You need to fucking drop her right the fuck now, Kenzo." Hidan ordered.

"I am not under your jurisdiction, Hidan. You're not my master, Jashin is." Kenzo said calmly, applying some gel to his thick midnight black hair

"I'm your fucking sensei, and you will fucking listen to me!"

"Your my sensei but you're not my fucking parent you fucking asshole! All you feel is anger and hatred! I'm not like you, I feel love and happiness, and I didn't know what that was until I met Itami, and I'm not letting go of that just because my sensei is a fucking asshole from hell!" Kenzo's green eyes flared in anger and he threw the bowl of gel at Hidan and staled to his team's room, to Sora standing at one end of the room, his Rinnegan activated three kunai in his hand, and glaring at the far corner.

"Kenzo stay away from her, there's something wrong." He growled. Kenzo looked aver and saw Itami, her eyes had turned pitch black with diamond shaped pupils, sand whirled around her. Kenzo dropped his scythe on the floor, and walked over to her, raising his hood, speaking softly to Itami,

"Itami, I know Deidara made you angry, but you need to calm down, remember, we were going to visit Kaori?" Kenzo pushed through the miniature sandstorm ignoring the pain as the sand scraped at his face. Itami was unresponsive. He crawled over to her and cradled her in his lap, holding her tightly, the sand tried to attack him, but the cloak was thick enough that it barley wore. Eventually, Itami calmed down, and the sand fell to the ground, and she became limp in Kenzo's arms "Itami?" Kenzo said softly, and Itami opened her eyes, they were back to the amber, and she looked confused,

"Kenzo… what happened to your face?"

"Ah, it was nothing, Itami, I'm fine." Kenzo smiled. Sora was about to say something, but Kenzo shot him a glare that obviously said if Sora told anyone, he would be the next sacrifice. Keno discreetly brushed the sand from her and his hair and smiled, "let's go visit Kaori now, see how she's doing."

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met with the pink haired jounnen.

'oh, it you two again, are you Kaori's teammates by chance?" she asked,

"No, we're from the same village, and she's our friend." Itami said.

"I see." She glared a little at Kenzo.

'Hey what's your problem?" he asked scowling back.

"We usually don't allow Jashinist's in our facility."

"That's bull—'Kenzo started but was quiet when Itami elbowed him in the ribs and smiled,

"I am an explosive puppet master, ma'am; I can keep him under control, were both worried about our friend." Itami promised.

"All right... we'll make an exception. Zetsu is still in there with her." The girl said.

'We figured, since he's her father." Kenzo shrugged, "And he wasn't eating all the food at the hotel." The nurse led them to Kaori's room and they entered a dark room with strange looking lights around Kaori's head.

'We'll keep this pat a secret from the Hokage and the other Shinobi's but I suggest next time she goes to a foreign hospital, you warn them about the poison on her, petals. One of our doctors is in critical condition." Sakura sighed. Itami laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head,

'Sorry, I have the antidote, I can administer it to him." Itami smiled apologetically.

'All right, you," she pointed to Kenzo, 'Stay here with Zetsu and Kaori, I'll take her to the injured doctor." Sakura lead Itami away who gave Kenzo an apologetic smile.

Itami walked into the room, slipping a syringe out of her sleeve, and walking over to the doctor. His whole arm was black, and it was creeping up his shoulder towards his face. Itami gave a low whistle,

"He got a nice big dosage; it'll take this whole syringe to cure him." Itami shook her head and plunged the needle into his chest, into his aorta artery, and pumped the antidote into his blood. Immediately, the black started to dissipate. "He won't have any lasting effects." Itami smiled and dropped the syringe into the biohazard box, and made her way back to Kaori's room.

"Kaori, how are you?" Itami asked when she got there

"My petal hurts, but ill be able to participate in tomorrow's test, easily." Kaori smiled at Itami, "In fact, I'll be going home with you two, these lights are amazing… my petals have never been this bright!" Itami looked at Kaori's petals, and they were indeed a very bright shade of violet.

"They are a nice color." White Zetsu said

'Too bad flytraps don't absorb light like that.' Black growled.

"Well let's check you out, Kaori, and go home. I'm tired." Kenzo yawned. They all walked down stairs and checked Kaori out of the hospital and went home.

When they got home, Kaori noticed both Hidan and Deidara had bruises on their faces, Hidan's on his forehead n the shape of the gel bowl, and Deidara's in the shape of Itami's fist…


End file.
